If You Don't Wanna Love Me
by WaterGirl14
Summary: ONESHOT Two women, one old, one young. Both feel unwanted, unloved. So they leave. Drabble.


Maddie Fenton gathered up the last of her items and looked at the clock. It was 12:02. The darkness around her hindered her sight only slightly. Mascara dripping down her face, she shot a look of malice at the bed next to her. At the empty bed. Maddie placed an ecto-gun into her bag and tied it tightly. She had food and two sets of clothes.

Heaving the heavy bag over her shoulder, Maddie walked into the living room, not even stopping to say goodbye to Danny of Jazz. She walked out to the waiting black convertible, listening to its engine

The woman turned back to the house. She looked it up and down. "You've really done it this time, Jack." She spat with malice.

"Hey, baby, get in the car!" A young, male voice said over the noise of the engine.

"I'll be there in a second!" Maddie snapped. She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and tacked it to the door. Turning sharply back to the car, she tossed her bag in the backseat and jumped over the door into the front. The man next to her put his arm around her shoulder as they sped off. Maddie didn't object. She didn't have any love back home. Just someone who didn't respect her.

-----

Unbeknownst to Maddie, a young woman was also getting ready to leave. Sam was shoving things angrily into her backpack through tears. She had enough food and clothes to last about a week. Today had been the last straw. She was sick of her parents. They didn't love her. They were sick of her, too. Sam picked up a family picture she had and threw it to the wall, enjoying the loud crash of the glass as it shattered. Throwing the backpack over her shoulder, she grabbed onto the robe of sheets she'd made and jumped out the window, landing on the grass hard, and skinning her elbow.

Sam started to run as soon as her sneakers touched the ground. It seemed like days, but an hour later she was outside the city limits, the last of her tears hitting the pavement as she settled down on a park bench.

-----

The Manson's were panicked. They directed the chauffer to stop in front of the Fenton Works building and climbed out. Mrs. Manson was crying on her husband's shoulder. He knocked. A few moments passed, silent save for the faint sobbing of Mrs. Manson. Frantic, the man knocked again. This time, there was an answer.

Jazz Fenton, looking much disheveled, opened the door with a click. Her eyes were red and puffy. Behind her, Jack sulked on the couch. Danny was nowhere in sight.

"What?" The girl said, voice quavering.

"Have you seen Sam?" Mr. Manson croaked, his voice high-pitched and scared. There was movement behind Jazz, and Danny walked up next to his older sister.

"What about Sam?" Danny said, sniffing.

"She's gone!" Mrs. Manson bawled, falling to her knees. She hung her head in her hands and black, wet splotches hit the pavement below.

Danny's face went blank with shock. "They're both gone?" He said quietly, hanging his head. Danny fell to his knees in the doorway.

-----

A week. It had been a week. Sam was hungry and tired, leaning against the payphone. She set her bag down next to it and pulled down the phone, letting it dangle. She punched in numbers, listening to the ringing. After a few moments the machine picked up.

"Hi, this is the Manson residence." Said her mom's bright and cheery voice. "We're not in right now, so please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks!" There was an automatic beep. She took a breath, but the words clogged her throat. She couldn't speak. She chocked out one word, and then her fingers grew cold. She just felt cold.

The receiver swung on its cord, beeping.

As she sat there, she heard a car pull up. A man walked out. She stared blankly at the glass in front of her. There was a rustling, and she turned her attention next to her. The man was running back to the car, her bag in tow.

"HEY!" Sam yelled, trying to get up. But she was so weak…it was more a stumble as she ran. The man got into the car and revved the engine, driving off.

Now all of her possessions were gone. Sam fell to the ground and sobbed.

-----

Maddie sat on the toilet. A man stirred in the bedroom a door away. But it wasn't her husband. She wiped at her eyes, leaving black streaks on the white cotton shirt she wore.

She wouldn't be here, with this almost-stranger, if she'd gotten the respect she deserved. She just wanted love. A family, even. Now she was many miles away and could never see them again.

But Maddie had made this choice, and Maddie would stick to it. And she would not cry even one bitter tear.

-----

A car was pulling up. Sam didn't bother to look. Not after the last time. The car pulled up next to her and sat there. She listened to the engine.

"Hey!" Said a man's voice, loud but not harsh. Sam looked up. The driver, a man with brown hair, was motioning towards her. Sam slowly got up. The man kept beckoning. Sam walked toward the car and opened the door, abandoning all caution.

There was a moment of silence. Sam stared at the phone booth she'd called her home for the past 3 days, after the phone call to her parents.

"What's your name?" The man said gently, as Sam fought back tears. She hesitated for a moment.

"Sam." She said, chocking the word out and letting a few tears run down her cheek.

"You're a pretty girl, Sam." The man said gently. He put a hand on her leg, near her knee. Sam took a scared, quavering breath. "Anyone ever told you that before?"

Sam gently shook her head. The man brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She sniffed again. It was comforting, as if her father was right there beside her again.

"You mind if we drive around for a little while? Just you and I?" The man asked. Sam nodded. The man looked back at the road, smiling as the car drove off.


End file.
